Talk:Master of Damage
This guy is awesome. That's all I can say. (T/ ) 02:59, 28 September 2007 (UTC) stupid edits....anyways....this guy is really cool. The most annoying thing is he announces the health lost by degen so it kinda interfere's with damage tests. P A R A S I T I C 03:01, 28 September 2007 (UTC) An enemy who can't die...NOOOOOOO! There will be a Epic Conflict between Master of Damage and Oink. Flechette 03:29, 28 September 2007 (UTC) This guy is fun to play with <3 －Sora 07:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Wee, can't wait to start a mini-rivalry between all my characters for the best DPS. So far, my Assassin's in the lead (even though the others technically didn't try this yet); over 7k damage in 120 seconds, average DPS of 61, death after 10 seconds. Can't wait to beat it over and over again; I want to try out a Locust's Fury build just to see if it averages higher. Also wonder if a single SF Ele can top that, or if I'd need a second (or fourth) Elementalist for backup... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:19, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :SF doesn't actually do much on a single target, you'd probably get higher with an air build. -Ezekiel 09:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Depends; Air Magic can do more damage then SF, but you might get higher overall DPS in the long run with SF. Then again, Dual-attunement Lightning Hammer... now that's an idea worth trying. ::I'm trying to go for about 120 seconds on each build, so while I can easily break 61 DPS with an Assassin, I don't want to stick myself with high recharges and kill my DPS in the long run. Lots of fun tests you can do with this guy though now, the fact that I'm agonizing over single DPS points is a good thing. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:09, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::Gotta test if that guy also counts Life Stealing as DPS, so we can, for example, look how big DPS of Blood Spikers, Touch Rangers or Gaze Mesmers damage is. But still, this guy pwns. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Good question, I'll go test. -Ezekiel 12:32, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Yep, blood counts fine. I also tested just using life siphon on him. 24s of 3 degen. He commented that the damage was 145/25s. Which is a fraction off from the 144/24 that the skill is expected to do. (24*(3*2)) -Ezekiel 12:49, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Aaargh, if only Assassin's Promise would work on him =/ 22:55, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Should probably note somewhere on the page that the Master has 60 AL. Also, I think it'd be pretty neat if Anet let you talk to him to switch options, such as to count/not count degen, and count/not count damage to the adjacent targets. :Or to make him attack/cast placeholder skills that would take into effect empathy/backfire/indirect sources of damage.